disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richie Davenport
Richard 'Richie' Davenport is an aspiring actor and roommate of Roger Rabbit in the unproduced film Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon. Background Richard Davenport is an aspiring actor, formerly he was enrolled in the Air Force Flight School, training to be a fighter pilot for World War II, but quit. Official Description :"Richie Davenport, twenty-four, good-looking..." Early Life Richard Davenport was born in the year 1917, on a United States Air Force base in England. His mother was an Air Force nurse on the base, his father was a fighter pilot for the United States in World War I. His father shot down roughly nineteen German fighter pilots. Unfortunately his father died in battle, he went down over France. Richie his entire young life wanted to honor his father's memory, and become a fighter pilot. He unfortunately is terrified of heights, and "washed out" of the Air Force Flight School. Appearances ''Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon Richie is first seen driving down an old country road in Kansas, a 1935 Ford coupe, reciting a shakespearian monologue. Distracted, he runs over Roger Rabbit with his car. Surprised to see a ''toon in the middle of Kansas, and feeling guilty due to just running Roger over he agrees to pick up the hitch hiking rabbit. He takes the young Roger to the next town over, kicking him out early, already annoyed by the toon. Roger gets out of the vehicle; Richie feels bad for kicking him out, and is willing to "take him to the next town." Roger offended continues to walk, getting out of his car, setting the brake, Richie follows the Rabbit, and begs him to get back in the car. Energetic Roger knocks the parking brake before Richie could get back in the car, causing it to roll back into a gas pump, creating a giant explosion. Without a car, Richie and Roger, both hitch hike their way to Los Angeles, California. Stopping every hundred miles or so until a new car picks them up. They go their separate ways once they reach the corner of Hollywood and Vine. Now on his own Richie is going from talent agent to talent agent dropping off his headshot. When he passes a poster recruiting for the United States Air Force, and is cornered by Sergeant Bolinski, and is forced to talk about the Air Force. Guarded, Richie goes on the offensive, and accidentally insult three sailors. Who then begin to chase him down the street, running into an alley to get away, he runs into Roger Rabbit again. His fear of heights preventing Richie from climbing up a fire escape out of trouble, he is beaten up and blacks out. Richie awakens to find Wendy Rowan, Jessica Rabbit's roommate tending to his wounds. He has a cut on his nose, his clothes are dirty, and torn. He finds he is laying on the couch of an apartment - his apartment. Roger without Richie's knowledge rented a cheep apartment for the two of them to share, which is right on the boarder of Toontown. In desperate need of new clothes, Richie and Wendy head to the store, where he tries on a gaudy toon suit. That evening Roger and himself double-date with Jessica and Wendy, to go see Wuthering Heights. ''With half of the group being toons, they are segregated and forced to sit in the balcony, making Richie uncomfortable causing him to run out of the theater, Wendy follows. It is on the curb when Richie confesses his fear of heights. They leave together on The Red Car, Richie tells her about his past, his failed Air Force career, before he becomes uncomfortable with the intimacy, leaves her and walks back to the apartment. Focusing on his career, Richie heads to ''Paramount Studios, where he has an audition. Facing his fears he climbs four flights of stairs, outside the building, to get to the casting office. In his state of fear he impresses the casting director snagging the bit-part. He returns home a few hours later, excited, only to be greeted by a disgruntled, disheartened Roger. Roger, depressed he can't find his mother, is cheered up by Richie, in seeing how much they are rubbing off on each other. Being a supportive friend, Roger runs out to find an alarm clock for Richie to wake up. Unfortunately, the quickest clock he could find was from Toontown. References Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:English characters Category:American characters